How Hong Kong was Born
by Hasegawa
Summary: Actually the title is misleading a bit... but yeah. HK is born in chap 5, if you wanna ask. so Pairings: US X UK, Russia X China and the producing couple: UK X China. Chapt 7 is up! warning: Mpreg Male Pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS AN AU, that's means nothing concerning Hetalia Axis' real history lesson, ehehehehehe.

Pairings: US X UK, UK X China, Russia X China.

disclaimer: Not mine.

warnings: Infedelity. (do i spell it right?)

Enjoy!

* * *

"I just don't get it why they like alcohol and sugar so much."

"Yes, aru! I agree completely that tea is the best beverage ever!"

English smiled while pouring himself another cup of his favourite Earl Grey. "Look, this is healthy, tastes so good and it's have no side effect like hangover or obesity!"

"I know." China frowned, while pouring himself another cup of Black tea. "They haven't tried my brother Kiku's green tea yet. It is healthy, full of antioxidant and also delicious! They should try those instead of Vodka and Cola!"

England and China fell into a comfortable silence.

"We always share the same passion…" England started. China smiled.

"Yes, aru… it's just no other countries apart from us that really appreciate the wonder of tea. Maybe my brother did, but still…"

England smiled. "I remember… that we used to drink tea together too, before… right?"

"…yes, aru."

The silence became awkward. They used to be together, in fact England was China's first, although the not so in contrary. They used to share similar silent afternoon, drowning their mouth in tea, and chatted through the night, making use the dose of caffeine inside the beverages. It's too often they will ended up in bed, copulating with each other, with smiles and energy from the golden water.

In the end they closed the silence by drinking more tea. More tea. More. More. More. Until the electric kettle hissing furiously, tired of continuously used as breeder of hot water.

******

"when… will they come back, aru?" China sighed, drinking his 600-th cups of tea. England smiled. "They should be arrived tonight… or tomorrow morning."

"Well, then we better sleep. No good wasting time waiting for them." China sighed. He stood up and gathered the cups and pots. Neatly put on the tray, he lifted it up. But it was a sudden too heavy. China stumbled a bit due to his awkward arm and feet (from sitting too long). The excessive caffeine didn't help too; it made him feel agile without real support from his body.

Arthur caught his hands on time, pulling the tray from the delicate smaller hands.

"Let me."

Being a gentleman is what England proud of, and he took the tray. China blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you, aru."

They proceeded to the kitchen, and washed the plate together. Such a serenity fallen between them. Felt like they went back to the time when they shared every single moment in intimate atmosphere. They used to washed the cups together too, smiling at each other, muttering embarrassing apologize when their hands touch each other, and shared the same wetness on their hands.

"…I kinda miss this." China whispered to himself. England heard it, although the voice was quite inaudible. Maybe it's due to his ability to hear (even more inaudible—only he could hear) imaginary things.

"Me too."

"ARU!" China blushed, embarrassed from getting caught whispering out his thought out loud. "I don't mean.. I mean…"

"I know." England sheepishly smiled. "You and I are over."

"yes." China nodded. "well… yes, we are over."

"Honestly," England grabbed China's hand. "I missed you too. I missed your slender, petite body. I missed your smile, and I missed how I need to look below to see you."

"Are you implying I am short, aru?" China hissed, felt a bit angry from the remarks.

"No. I mean… well, you are the smallest of us, and I … like how I need to look down to guess… how red your cheeks were, last time." England smiled. "It's a challenge to read your expression because you are good in hiding them, and you always looked down when you feel something other than happy, so I need to guess… I think the suspense to guess what you were feelings, what your expression was like, gets me excited like caffeine. A bit addictive, you see?"

"Hmph." China smiled sheepishly. "I know you always like to guess what I was thinking back then. And I like that too, aru, when you try hard to see what my expression looked like. I remember how I used to like your smile so much, your triumphant smile when you could guess my feelings… although I did lie sometimes, just to see that smile."

"…so, you were lying back then?"

"Well, a bit, but most of the time you guessed it right."

The atmosphere changed. Their hands ended up clasping tightly around each other's, while the other free hands were doing some free moves around each other's body.

*******

It wasn't what they intended to do, but they were stuck with each other. It was a late night flight, both taking it because they were impatient to see their lovers for the oh-so long 3 days overseas work-purposes travelling. Russia and America both silently sat in the back of the small, tobacco-smelling taxi.

"You guys are lucky you got me." The taxi drives praised himself and smiled. "There'll always a hectic rush for night flight, you see? People are fighting to get a taxi. Fortunately you two got me."

"Thank you, yes?" Russia smiled to the taxi driver and answered while America sighed. Never in his dream had he wanted to share a taxi with the psycho nation, but it was true, since everybody practically screaming and jostling between each other to get a taxi. It was a rush hour since that night was the last day of school holiday.

"But since I don't have enough currency, da…" Russia continued, while smiling, now aiming it to America, "Can we stop at your home? Afterwards I will call Yao to fetch me and I'll give back the money share."

"…Yeah, it's sounds fine by me." America nodded.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, since both of them were preoccupied with the thought of meeting—and in that matter, kissing/fucking/loving—their respective lovers.

Oh, 3 days of torture. America and Russia actually worked in the same company, in the same division, on the same level, in opposite cubicle. And they got paired up together for this job. It was a challenge for both of them, since both mutually dislike each other but too polite to speak out. America thinks of Russia as a psycho strange man with steel pipe (what kind of healthy people taking a water pipe 24/7 with them? He couldn't even drink water from that!) while Russia thought of America as a hamburger obsessed hero otaku (all he ever think is being a hero feeding hamburger wearing underwear outside the pants—just weird).

After a long, tortured journey, they arrived on the door. America smiled, gleefully thinking of how cute England will be, surprised with his arrival, with his pyjamas and sleeping hat. Actually America didn't want Russia to see such a cute England but it's the situation and he just couldn't let the Russian man stayed outside.

"do you want to… come in?"

"Yes, da. I need to call, anyway." Russia smiled. "..kolkolkol."

"Stop that laugh, will you? It's creepy and now it's like 3 in the morning, so you will disturb the neighbour and Arthur!"

"yes, da." Russia smiled, while actually keeping his anger within his chest. He? Creepy laughter? China said that his laughter sounds so cute. America must be lying.

America opened the front door, turning on the light. The room was empty, and America knew that England should be sleeping inside their bedroom.

"You wait here. I'll get some drinks."

"Thank you, da." Russia smiled. "can I use the phone too?"

"Sure. It's down the hall, just come to the left."

America disappeared to the kitchen while Russia was left to fetch himself the phone. He started walking slowly through the small corridor, aiming for a phone. Phone~ Phone~ Phone~ kolkolkol… Russia smiled to himself, imagining how happy China will be when he heard Russia called. Russia told him that he will be back by today morning, but not _this_ morning.

China… so long… Russia missed him so much. he will make sure he get his share for 3 days tonight. Kolkolkol…

He didn't found any phone. What did the Americans said? Down the hall… right? So Russia turned right and saw the door was half opened. Maybe it's inside. Russia walked closer to the opened door. Hmm… maybe America put the phone in his bedroom?

He opened the door, and found two bodies snuggling against each other.

He realized that one of them must be America's wife, England, and he could see the blonde haired guy sleeping soundly, while having another person inside his arm. Eh? Russia never heard of America and England having children… maybe the other person is England's secret lover? Kolkolkol… that's so bad, yet so good.

Russia crept closer, looking at the other person. Hey… long hair, da… and small arms… delicate limbs… why did it look like… China?

America found that the Russian wasn't in the living room, so he went to the corridor and searched for the man. But he saw his bedroom door opened, and for a minute he thought Russia was going to do something bad to his spouse, so he stormed inside with two mugs of cold cola.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INSIDE My … bedroom…." America stopped shouting when he saw that the Russian was frozen. He looked to the bed and found the same thing that Russia stared at.

There, lying comfortably, were their wives, limbs entangled with each other, peacefully hugging each other, body full of evidence of some sex activity.

* * *

TBC. Yay~!!!

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

This is full of angst and hurt/ comfort. not humor. I wish i could make the next chapter better with humor.

disclaimer: Not mine. I think.

summary: one night stand ruined 3 relationship.

enjoy!

* * *

England closed the door. China and Russia had just gone out with their car, leaving his garden. He sighed. He could feel some blackish aura from his back.

"….Would you care to explain?"

America's voice wasn't jolly as usual. It was a serious demand of explanation from the current situation. After they found out that England and China had spent the night in each other's arms, and worse still, inside each other, silence fell upon them.

What a shock greeted England and China when suddenly they were woken up by their respective lovers. Russia kissed China's cheek softly and nudged the porcelain cheek.

"_We are going home, Yao. Wake up."_

America, on the other hand, slapped England's smooth cheek rather gently.

"_Wake up, Arthur. Our guests are going home." _

China moaned softly and opened his eyes, half dreamily. When he caught the sight of Ivan, however, he turned pale, even paler than he usually was.

"_I…Ivan…"_

Russia smiled and scooped him in one go, taking the small man in princess-style.

"_We are going home. Sorry to impose you so long. And…. I am… __**grateful**__… that you took care of my wife when I am not here." _

America nodded. "_Never mind. I am __**thankful**__… too. Since your wife has accompanied mine."_

England woke up in the sound of America calling him 'his wife'. He was shocked; his eyebrows curled.

"_Al…Alfred…."_

"_Yes, Arthur. I am home." _

Russia and China left without another words. England looked from the window, looking and wishing China luck. He wonders what China new lover will does to his ex-lover and that made England felt rather worried.

"Would you explain?" America asked once more. England gulped and nodded, forgetting his ex-lover's fate away.

"It was… just an accident, nothing more and nothing less."

"Accident? What type of accident could be possibly making you two ended up on bed together?"

"… We were drinking tea. And the caffeine took our self control away."

"And here I remembered that you always despite me drinking gallons of cola. '_Sugar_ _Rush'_ you said. So… how about that? '_Tea rush'_?"

England scowled. "Don't you dare to make fun of tea, you insolent…!"

America smiled. "So… how should I venge this feeling on, dear Arthur? Do you think I am… _delighted_, to find you in bed with another… _person_, who conveniently was your ex and also the current wife of my worst enemy?" His voice was up and downs, stressing some words while still smiling. But his smile wasn't the happy silly smile he usually has. It's more like a smile forced between gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Alfred… I didn't mean… I mean, it was just… a sudden fling…"

"A sudden? What do you mean by a sudden???" America banged the wall beside him. his knuckles were red and in pain, but the anger ceased the sensation away from his brain. "You mean everything was just a small tiny thing that I shouldn't care? So, I shouldn't care that you sleeps around, opening your legs around for anybody to fuck…"

"It's not me!!!" Arthur yelled. "I was the seme."

"So?" America scowled. "Is that makes a difference? That you were the one fucking, not fucked? Huh?"

"Well, I didn't say that, but…"

"So you are saying that this is fine, because it's just a sudden fling _and _you were the seme. Am I supposed to feel fine too, if suddenly one day, just because of your sudden fling, you run away and left me with another country? Do you think I am a free fucking parking service you could park whenever you want and go? Did you think I will be fucking happy if I see you with another person, naked and full of sex, on the bed where we have joined countless times?"

"Sorry. I am really sorry."

"So what do you expect me to do now?!" America shouted. " Fucking calm myself down with a single '_sorry'_??? Do you think I am that great, huh? Mr. Gentleman???"

England started to cry. He flinched at the tone when America called him a gentleman. He knew he was the furthest away from gentleman. First, he had betrayed his lover. Second, he was actually the woman of his current relationship, as he was the one who opened his legs at night. Third, he felt really bad because of his sudden fling, he had ruined three relationships; his with America, China with Russia, and he with China.

"I am sorry, Alfred, I am really…"

"So what… should I do now?" America's tears started to fall down. "I am angry and sad and disappointed and weird. What's wrong with me? With us? Didn't I satisfy you? Am I not good enough? What do that China bastard have that I don't?"

"Sorry, Alfred. It's all my fault. I mean… would you listen? I was… well.. I am the woman of this relationship. I am happy, yes. I really love the way our bodies joined together. But… sometimes it still stings. I am a man, and I would like to claim, rather than claimed. And I used to be so dominating, last time, with him… and maybe… I blame it on my lack of self control and caffeine effect that this ended up like this. But other than that, I have no excuse. So… I will listen to anything you want."

"… you are cruel, Arthur. You pushed all the decision to me. So now, it's my choice whether the future will be together or not. I am all to blame. And what you said was you don't like to be the woman? You want to top me?"

"That's not…"

"I'll give it. I'll do it. I'll be your bottom. I'll do everything. But please don't go." America closed his eyes, clutching his hands and sobbed. "I don't want to be separated from you. I really… love you."

England felt his chest throbbed. He stood by the crying oversize kid, both hands holding America's cheek.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry I made you cry like this. I am sorry." He mumbled. "I promise I will never do this again. I swear."

{A/N: Just to add taste to the romance… BGM: I swear by… uhm, Backstreet boys? Were they even British? Just a joke, people… this is in humour genre.}

******

The journey back home was devastatingly scary. China trembled, biting his own lower lips the whole 20 minutes journey.

Russia was so quiet it scared him like hell. It was twilight of the morning, and the road was still deserted. It was fortunate, since Russia was driving recklessly uncontrollable. He drove on the wrong side of the road, adding the speed over time, passing through all the red lights and drove like a madman.

"I..Iva…n… would you like me.. to drive? You seemed… tired."

"No, Yao. I am fine." He smiled coldly. "I just want to reach home as fast as we can. Are you afraid? Sorry, it will be over soon."

China flinched. Russia's half-hearted apologize made him really felt guilty. He was the one who supposed to be apologizing, but his lover apologized first. He swallowed nervously. He did expect Ivan to do some crazy stuff, like hitting him or yelling at England and America, or maybe even pick a fight with his usual water pipe. But this silent, ignorant Russia is scarier.

"Ivan… I … I am so…"

"Stop. Don't talk." Ivan smiled, while holding tighter to the steering wheel. "Almost home. We will continue there. We don't want any accident, do we, da?"

China swallowed harder and nodded, waiting in silent. He knew he had done something terribly wrong. Russia has been affectionate (although not gentle) yet childish, something so different from England. They are like a complete opposite. Maybe that's why China lost his reasoning for a moment and did the unforgiveable.

They reached their house, and Russia stopped the car by the parking lot in front of their house. China followed Russia by opening the car's door, but Russia stopped him.

"Don't. Yao Yao must wait until I open it for you."

China nervously stopped his hand, and waited for Russia to come to his side and opened the door from outside. Russia took China's hand gently and pulled him to his feet. China was shocked when suddenly Russia took him in ala princess style.

"Ivan! Let me down!"

"… You let England took you like this to bed, didn't you?"

China shut his mouth. He could fell the pain in his chest stabbing. He knew that Russia is hurting inside too. The usual childish smile has gone, long replaced by the political smile.

"Hold my water pipe, da? I couldn't open the house door."

"I can open it…"

"No. I will do it, da. I can be a gentleman, just like England, da. I will show Yao I can be gentle like England, da."

China cried. This gentle treatment made everything worse. Russia was still smiling, but his violet eyes were clouded. China felt really guilty. He deserved to be punished and jailed for hurting Russia like this.

"No, don't. I mean… you don't need to imitate Arthur, Ivan. I …"

"Don't call my name in the same sentence with him, da. I don't… like…"

China hugged the bigger man tightly. "sorry…sorry…"

Russia ignored the whispers by his ears, and continued taking his small wife to the bathroom.

"Yao Yao will let me wash you, right?" Russia smiled. He put China down on the bathtub. "I promise I will gently wash you, da. So… please… let me touch you."

Now Russia was clearly crying. He grabbed the side of the bathtub, refusing to see china face to face, but water drops falling to his chin.

"I want to touch Yao Yao… but if you don't want me to touch, then…" Russia whispered inaudibly, clutching the side of the bathtub like a safety rope line, "… I won't."

"No! I want you to touch me!" China sobbed, hugging the Russia's head. "I want you, only you… I am sorry, I am really sorry. I am so….rry…. don't cry… don't cry…"

"I'll wash you then." Suddenly Russia got up, opened the water tap. Cold water came rushing from the shower. Russia took the shower nearer to China and adjusted the hot water. The water splashed and drenched the Chinese man.

"… Let me took off your clothes." Russia asked, gently unbuttoning the Chinese dress China wore. China was hesitant and tried to help Russia, but Russia caught his hand.

"No. let me do it, da." Russia smiled. But his voice was hollow. China followed the Russian's wish and stayed there, motionless, surrendering his body into the bigger man's care.

China was completely naked, and he felt so exposed. But he held his breath, swallowing his protest. He deserved this. And Russia was trying to be gentle on him. It's not even a punishment. But somehow he felt so exposed, so embarrassed, so defenceless against the bigger nation's eyes.

"…beautiful."

China bites his lips. The praise sounded like a scowl. Although he knew that Russia really meant it. Russia noticed it and touched his lips softly with one finger.

"Don't bite, Yao Yao. You'll get hurt. If you couldn't stand me praise you that much, then I won't talk anymore."

"No! Ivan, please… stop this. Don't be gentle like this. I don't like this. The usual you was a bit rough but passionate, and I like it that way."

"But you choose him, da?" suddenly Russia growled. "Because he is gentleman, older and better. So let me show you, Yao. I can be gentle too."

"But I don't want you to be gentle… and lie to yourself."

SLAP! Suddenly a strong hit blew China down to the base of the bathtub. Ivan held his hand which slapped China a second ago. China flinched, readied himself for a second blow, but it seemed Russia didn't have any intention to do that.

With the same hand, Russia gently touched China's reddening cheek.

"Hurt, yes? I am sorry… but my hand feels more painful." He smiled. Tear stained violet eyes looked deeper into the golden orbs. China bites his lips, controlling his tears.

"I am sorry, Ivan. I am sorry… Just hit me all you want, until you satisfied."

"How can I hit Yao, da? How can I hit Yao when Yao didn't even like me?"

"I like you, Ivan! You know I love you! And I don't mind you hit me… I deserved it!"

"Why you said you love me when you can forget me just after 3 days of separation, da?" Russia whispered. "How should I believe you, da?"

China felt a pang hit his head. Yes, he was right. How Russia could believe him? It was only 3 nights away and he ended up in England's bed once more.

"You actually like it gentle and polite, just like England, don't you? I understand, Yao. So I will try to be as gentle as I can for you. So please let me wash your body… I don't want you smell like somebody else."

China nodded, letting Russia rubbed his body as many times as he likes. China's white skin turned red from friction, but it seemed like Russia haven't had enough yet. He washed China's hair 3 times, each time massaging hard into China's scalp. He rubbed the whole body until everything was red and China smelled like a bottle of Peony perfumed body wash. He dug into China's small arse, until all the whitish liquid came out.

"You let him… come in you."

Russia whispered softly, trying to ignore how his tears fallen faster than before. The voice was so hollow and full of disappointment it haunted China.

China bites his lips and nodded. His endless strings of sorry had been ignored, so he stayed shut up and surrendered completely into Russia's arms.

Russia pressed the head of the shower directly to the place where England entered some hours ago. China moaned from the sudden rush of water and pressure. Russia whispered.

"Sorry, I know it's painful… but please let me wash you clean."

China nodded and swallowed his moan. But it was quite hard, and his member shamefully erect. Russia noticed it and started to pump the standing member.

"I…Ivan… don't!"

"Just come. Just enjoy it. And remember, you are mine. Never stray again, da? Promise? Promise me never betray me again?"

"…yes! Please let me… come… Ivan!!!!"

China panting and sobbed into Ivan's drenched scarf.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, dui bu qi. I love you."

"I believe you for now." Russia sighed and buried himself in China's wet hair. "because I love you too."

(A/N : BGM: One More Night –Stars. There is a Youtube video about them… and it's so pretty. My fave.

Lyrics: Try as he might he's unable to speak.  
He grabs her by the hair, he strokes her on the cheek.  
The bed is unmade like everything is:  
Dark little heaven at the top of the stairs  
Take me like that, ruin it all  
Then build it again by the light in the hall  
He drops to his knees says, "Please my love, please.  
I'll kill who you hate, take off that dress, you won't freeze."

One more night, that was a good one  
One more night, I dreamed it was a good one  
One more, one more night, that was a good one  
One more night, the end should be a good one  
A good one

He starts with her back, cause that's what he sees.  
When she's breaking his heart she still f**** like a tease.  
Release to the sky, look him straight in the eye  
And tell him that now, that you wish he would die.  
You'll never touch him again. So get what you can:  
Leaving him empty just because he's a man.  
So good when it ends. They'll never be friends.  
One more night, that's all they can spend

One more night, that was a good one  
One more night, I dreamed it was a good one  
One more, one more night, that was a good one  
One more night, the end should be a good one  
A good one)

Copyright: not mine.

* * *

how is it? tehehee...

I think i will change the genre.

would you like to tell me your opinion? via the review button, ehehehe.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

This is no longer humor... ehehehe... i think i should change the genre totally.

enjoy!

* * *

"Yao… I am home." Ivan opened the door knob, sighing. It wasn't because he was tired, it was more because recently China wasn't as warm as he used to be. In 3 months, everything rather changed.

Russia still remembered how Chin refused his advances for sex, declining with so many reasons (I am not in the mood, my body felt tired, age has taken my vitality, I need to work tomorrow, etc) that Russia couldn't help but felt lonely. He hadn't had enough for three months now, since the incident. After that particular day, for a week China was so meek and followed anything he wanted, and made Ivan felt like he was almost in heaven. But after the week, china's mood changed like magic. He no longer listened to Ivan's need, instead taking his time thinking and dozing off while they were cuddling.

He couldn't blame China either, since he genuinely looked like a sick person. He was getting paler (although somewhat sexier) and plumper (not that Russia mind that much, since the curve deliciously wrapped inside the hugging figure of Chinese dress… China never looked _that_ sexy). It felt nicer when they cuddled too, since the plump figure fitted better inside Russia's embrace. But china's mind always wondered somewhere else, leaving Russia all alone waiting for China's answer. More often than not, china will ended up sleeping softly instead of doing the naughty with Russia.

In those weeks, China had lost his usual excitement, and he became less animated. Russia found him more often than not, sitting beside the window and humming soft Chinese songs. Serene Impression enveloped him, and Russia felt like he was looking at a real Chinese painting. But his heart throbbed with so many negative feelings. Was china sad because he no longer could see his ex-or-maybe-secret lover? Was china regretting all that happened and starting to regret his decision staying with Russia?

Russia's head was filled with those negative feelings, and going to work didn't help either. It seemed like both party (Russia and America) has decided to have a cold war between them. They competed against each other instinctively. Even their workmates starting to sense something was off.

Russia entered the room, and he could hear the laughter. He understood straight away that Japan was there.

"That was so fascinating, aru!"

The sound of animated China made Russia perked his head. He looked and saw China was laughing, cheek blushing and teeth shining while Japan was sitting and smiling in front of him.

Fuck brother/ siblings relationship. Fuck family relationship. Why is China so happily smiling? Why is China laughing with a person who is not him while when they were together, China rarely smiles anymore?

Jealousy crept into Russia's mind. He didn't know what he was doing, but the next minute he found himself closing the front door in front of Japan's shocked face. Roughly.

"Wait! Ivan! Listen, aru!!!"

"…what?"

"Why are you so rude towards my brother? He was just visiting me, aru!"

"Why, da? You asked me why?" Russia smiled, grabbing China's shoulders tightly. "You asked me why???"

China swallowed. Russia looked so angry and scary. He just couldn't bring himself to ask further.

"N…No. Nevermind."

"Nii sama! Nii sama!!!" Japan knocked the door from outside, clearly worried. "What happened? Are you OK? Nii sama!!!"

"Ivan, I need to see him out…"

"No. Be with me. Tend me. Don't look at other. Just me. Let him go home by himself, da. He is not a small kid anymore."

"But it is impolite…"

"Who cares about ethics? Why do you care about ethics so much when you don't even realize I am home?"

"Ivan. Please, don't be so over reacting aru…"

"Me? Over react?" Russia smiled sadly. "Don't you understand?"

"Understand what, aru?"

"How I feel, da? Recently you always avoided me. You refuse me. You never smiled for me. You ignored me and went sleep. How do you think I felt, da?"

"Nii sama! Nii sama! Are you OK? Ivan-san, please open the door!"

"Great. Now I sound like I am bullying Yao, da?" Russia clenched his teeth.

"Ivan, calm down. Let me usher Japan to the road first and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk. I just want to ask. Answer me, Yao. Honestly, da."

"…what?"

"do you feel tired being with me?"

China sighed. "I never feel that and I never said that, aru. Satisfied? Now just let me open the door…"

Russia just couldn't receive the answer. It sounded so simple and really, it wasn't what he expected from China. The past China will hug him whenever he felt unsecured and saying he loves him too.

Bad childhood memories flashing in his mind. Russia unconsciously grabbed China so tight he moaned.

"AH! Ivan! Let me go!!!"

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Are you ok?" now panicked Japan was practically shouting from the door, trying hard to open it.

"Ivan, this is hurting me, please let me go…."

Russia was too involved in his memories that he failed to see how China started to get paler and weaker. The next minute, China passed out in his arms.

*******

"Ah, he is fine. Just need some rest and nutrients and he will be all right. Also, congratulations, your husband, er… wife, is pregnant. Almost 4 months."

Russia was shocked when he heard the news from the doctor. Beside him was Japan, holding his breath and smiling.

"How... how come?"

"because Nii sama is immortal, Ivan-san." Japan spoke out, smiling. " … having a child or two is a thing that came with immortality."

"So Yao is having my…?"

"Yes, congratulations!" Japan smiled and patted Russia's back. "I wish you could treat him gentler, Ivan-san. I am sorry I thought you were bullying him…"

Russia didn't even listen to the apologizing Japanese. He went into the room, heart filled with happiness. China is having his…!

"Yao!!!" Russia smiled happily, genuinely happy and ready to pound at the smaller nation. But what he found was sad-looking China, eyes filled with tears.

"Yao?" Russia asked worriedly. "Why are you crying?"

"Sorry, Ivan… sorry."

"Why apologizing? We are having a child!"

"… it's not us, aru. It's not… yours."

"..Ah, Yao is joking, da? Why do you say not ours?"

China swallowed and tears shimmered down his cheek.

"I know it's … his. Because I am craving for… his scone…"

"Nee, ne, we both know how awful those scones are, Yao, da? Why are you thinking…?"

"I am sorry, aru. I have been suspecting this all along. And I just confirmed it…"

Russia paled. And his smile darkened.

"… So?"

"I am sorry, Ivan. I am sorry."

Russia came nearer, hand up. China flinched and hugged himself, ready for a blow or a hit, when suddenly the hand which was expected to strike him suddenly grabbed his abdomen tightly.

"Here… is his seed. His child. Is that what you mean, Yao?"

China nodded softly. Russia stopped smiling and reached his water pipe. He left the room, ignoring China's voice calling him and Japan's weird stare.

_That bastard's home. Now, da. _

******

"What are you doing here?" America spoke coldly to the unwanted guest. Russia had been pressing the doorbell fifteen times that in the end he just couldn't pretend he didn't hear the bell.

Russia used his pipe to force open the door. America was surprised and rather scared, but putting a brave face, he pushed Russia back. Russia growled, grabbing the blond by his collar and shrugged him onto the floor. But what he wanted to hurt wasn't this one, he wanted to have the other blond with thick eyebrows.

"Alfred, what happened? Who came?" Arthur, unfortunately, came and showed himself to the water pipe man. Russia smiled sadistically, relieved that he need not search into the house.

"You."

"Ivan?"

Russia raised his water pipe and aimed it at the thick eyebrow nation. Luckily Arthur dodged it and the pipe went through a centimetre from his skull. It hit the wall and the wall had a small crack on it.

America held the mad man's arms. Both of them are big, but Russia was in rage and he was naturally stronger. However, America clipped his arms tightly around the Russian's arms so that Russia couldn't move.

"Let me go, da." Russia growled. "I need to kill him."

"What? Why?" America asked while flinched, since Russia was reacting against him. "You mad man, coming through people door and telling me you want to kill Arthur???"

"He had taken my wife. He had branded him with his seed. He made Yao pregnant with his child, not mine." Russia shouted. "He had me deprived from Yao's affection for months, da. So now I need to be fair and deprived him from his life, da."

"calm down!!!" America was shouting, trying his best to grab tighter. "Arthur! Take the pipe! Now!!!"

England was shocked and surprised, but he followed the order (he is shocked, that's why… otherwise he would never listen to the American's order) and took the pipe from the Russian man. Russia growled.

"Don't you dare to touch my pipe!!!"

"I will return it if you calm down!" England shouted. Russia was silent for a moment. But in the end he reluctantly relaxed his arms. America stayed still, waiting for sudden change, but it seemed like the mad man has calmed down.

"I am calm. So now give back my pipe."

"No, I want to ask you first." England shakily asked. "do you mean it when you said Yao is pregnant with my child?"

"…yes." Russia whispered, clearly sounded hurt.

"where is he now?"

"In hospital."

"What did you do to him, you freak?" England accused the bigger nation. Russia growled.

"He fainted because of you, bastard!!!" Russia growled rougher.

America held the mad Russian back. "Arthur! Stop reasoning with him, just threw the pipe and call the police!!!"

Suddenly Russia shouted.

"WHY? Why everybody thought it is me who hurt Yao, da? I have done nothing… I am the one who was being abandoned! No one understands and wants to understand! You too, America bastard! You blame everything on me while your stupid little wife has ruined my wife! Is it fair? NO!!! So now, I will make you understand how bad it feels when you are deprived from your wife!!!"

"…" the room was silenced after the confession of the Russian. Russia snatched away from America and grabbed the pipe from England's hand. When England flinched and America was ready to prevent Russia from hurting England, Russia held his hands up.

"Fine, da. I will do nothing. I will left all this just like this." He walked out. "By the way, Yao said he wanted your scones, Kirkland. So be kind and take responsibility by sending him your poison."

By that, Russia left the American and British premises. He clutched the pipe tightly; heart broken and throbbing like an open wound. He just couldn't believe all this. China is pregnant not with his child. China is soiled, owned by the other nation, which was a small, selfish and not even loves China half as much as he does.

And the saddest of all, China seemed like he likes having his child.

Russia was trapped. He had nobody to turn to. He has no brother to speak to, and his sister Belarus was against the relationship. When she heard this, he knew she will straight away ask him to come home and married some other woman.

He couldn't cry, he shouldn't cry. He should have known. Nothing is forever. Nothing will love him, just like what his mother said.

He should have known better.

He needed his vodka. Urgently.

* * *

I sympathize with Ivan, *cries* because all I have seen were stories where the husband cheated. what if the wife cheated?

and yes, Yao is pregnant~!!!

Review, pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

I dont know when can I open my internet again since i am going home.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ivan! Ivan!!!"

Russia looked back. Somebody was calling his name.

"Ivan! Please open your eyes!!!"

What? He was not awake? He thought he was fine… The last thing he remembered was entering some bar and drunk some nice vodka… and then talking to the guy beside him… and then they had some bad chatting… and fight? But he won… he could still remember the sensation of his punch against the other's mouth. A tooth was flying. Yes, a flying tooth. Whose tooth?

"Ivan! It's me, Yao! Please wake up, Ivan!!!"

Russia opened his eyes. In front of him was a crying fairy. He smiled.

"Why, Yao? Why crying?"

"Goodness, Ivan… why are you… so stupid?"

"Yao Yao angry because I am stupid? I am sad, da."

"Yes, No, No! I mean, you stupid!!!" China hugged the wounded man. Russia was found nearby one of the local pub, drunk and unconscious. He was wounded all over, due to the fight the night before. It is said that the Russian man picked a fight against some random local guy who jokingly asked about his wife. And they fought. Russia is a strong man, but the enemy outnumbered him by 7. In the end, severely beaten, people went away, leaving the drunken Russian by the bin. Japan, who was searching around in the order of his big brother, found him.

China, upon hearing the condition of his lover, ran from the hospital straight away. It was fortunate that actually Russia was OK aside from some external wounds. When he found the knocked out big man, China couldn't help but crying and really, really regretting all that happened.

"Sorry, Ivan… please hang on. Kiku will come with the car in a moment, and we'll go back home."

"Don't cry, Yao… I wont drink again, so don't mad…. Da?"

Wiping off the tears from his lover, Russia smiled. China nodded and smiled too.

"Let's go home, Ivan." China touched the man's face, hands warm and gentle. Russia smiled sadly, enjoying the touch. So warm. Just like it used to be. Just as if nothing ever happened. And he had forgotten how hurt his body was. "Let's go back together."

*****

"Yao Yao has become soooo big~~!!" Russia smiled while patting his wife's head. "heavy~!"

"hmph! No dessert for you tonight, aru!"

"Eh~? Don't da! I want yesterday's leftover sweet dumplings!"

China sighed. He was sitting comfortably inside Russia's embrace. They were seated nicely by the sofa, relaxed and comfy. China has entered his 6 months, and his abdomen has become considerably big. Russia couldn't control himself from teasing his wife, making him pouted in every chance. Russia loves the pouty cheeks; they were pinkish and round, because of the sudden gain of cheek fat from pregnancy. Russia kissed China's cheek softly and sucked it.

"Ivan! No, aru! No more sucking my cheek! They are coated with your saliva afterwards! No, aru!!!"

"But they look yummy~ like peaches." Ivan ignored his wife's rejection and kissed the smaller nation's slender neck. "Yao Yao smelled so good…"

"Ivan…" China sighed and smiled. After the incident of Russia getting drunk again, he started to put more attention to his big baby. Russia has had some drinking problem before they were going out, but the habit has changed since China forbid him to drink excessively (Russia couldn't live without his vodka, so China limited the drink to 2 glasses per day). The incident showed that Russia was really shocked and sad about their relationship, so China was trying to handle it as delicate as possible. It was quite tiring, to be affectionate 24 hours a day with the affection-hunger gigantic Russian and plus pregnancy has taken its toll on him. But China knew he deserved this, this was almost all his fault, and he should take responsibility. But since he loves the violet eyed-man so much, it didn't really matter. "Why are you so cute, aru?"

Russia smiled childishly. "Am I cute? Really?"

"Yes." China smiled. "You are even more clingy than my brothers, aru."

"Yao likes cute things, da?"

"Yes, aru." China smiled and kissed the Russian's hand. "That's why I am drawn to you, you oversize baby."

Russia grinned. "Good." He hugged the older nation tightly. And then he realized that he was almost touching the stomach. Unconsciously he pulled his hands away, and looked up. He just couldn't touch the abdomen, yet. He tried to, he stared at the swelled body parts of China every night, trying to accept and touch it. But he just couldn't. He felt horrible and childish. But he just couldn't.

Every time he tried to touch, it hurts. Every time he saw the swelling, his heart throbbed. But he need to overcome all the feelings since it's a part of China, and he loves China, so he needs to accept everything China was.

China noticed it and stayed quiet. He didn't expect Russia to receive his condition, but the sight of Russia cringed and avoiding his front stomach just because the baby was there made him sad.

"Sorry, Ivan." China whispered. Russia swallowed; surprised that actually China noticed his pattern of behaviour.

"… Give me more time, Yao. I can… I think I can…"

"Don't push yourself too hard. I understand." China put his head on the Russian's clavicle. "Just don't hate the child, it's all I ask."

Ivan nodded. "I couldn't. It's a part of you too."

"… You are so kind." China smiled. Suddenly he felt some urgent sensation to go to washroom. He pulled himself off the Russian, and ran to the toilet.

Russia smiled. He always amused every time he saw the Chinese man rushed to toilet. China has become fond of peeing. He peed almost every 2 hours. Scary~~~

But the sight of his delicate wife running for his dear life to the nearest restroom is not too bad. It's really cute. Russia chuckled.

Yes~! He needs to touch the thing before China's 8th month!

*****

"Ivan! Help me open the door, aru! My hands are full!"

"Yes, honey." Russia grinned and let down his water pipe he was playing with, and walked happily to the door. But he regretted opening the door.

"…Hi. Good afternoon."

There stood a certain Englishman he knew too well.

"Good afternoon, why are you here?"

"As you know… the usual… uh… scones."

Russia stared coldly at the usual unwanted guest. He shouted, "Yao~! He's here!"

China came in a hurry, in just 10 seconds after his name was called. He smiled at the guest.

"Good afternoon, aru."

"Good afternoon too, Yao. You look healthy."

Russia swallowed, it always hard to comprehend the situation. He felt like he was the unwanted third person inside the room. So he walked away. "Then I left you guys. Have fun."

China stared sadly at Russia's shadow. England sighed.

"I am sorry… but this is the scones… do you still crave for them?"

"Yes, aru." China nodded, not believing the statement either. The scones tasted awful, like some kind of rock, but somehow the more he ate it, the more he craved for it.

"I will.. make some again tomorrow."

"Can you just put the scones by the door?" China asked. "I don't want Ivan to see you."

"… Yao, have you considered my proposal?"

China was silenced. "… How about America, aru?"

"He said he is fine. He said he wouldn't mind if you come and live together with us as my wife."

"Then... How about Ivan?"  
"He is mentally unstable, don't you see that yourself? Better if you stay away from him earlier. And I am worried what kind of act he may cast upon you and my child." England sighed. "Please consider my proposal. It's not bad and I will take the full responsible of the child… and the child will have its real parents together."

"… Please respect me, aru. I already said no."

"… I'll come back tomorrow." England tipped his head and went away. China closed the door and stuffed the hard rock scone into his mouth. Tasted like coal this time. Last time it tasted like burnt mayonnaise.

He sighed. He understands what England means, but he also couldn't think of leaving the bigger nation. Russia is a child trapped inside an adult body. China was afraid when he first met him, just the night after he broke up with England. He looked so mature, yet the giggle he produced sounded so innocent. That attracted the Chinese man to the Russian. They spent some good months together before suddenly Russia cut off their relationship. China learnt later on that Russia was abandoned as a child by his own mother, with no man to name as his father. In the end he was taken by his current adopted sister, Belarus's family. China found out Russia's bad habit of drinking too much, since it helped him ease the bad memories. At first China decided to give up on the relationship, but that night happened, and he just couldn't leave the Russian anymore.

*****

_It was dark and silent. Thursday, the road was deserted and cold. _

_China walked along the road, just come back from the Chinese restaurant he was working at. It was quite scary. He had gotten used to come back alone, after some nights when Russia accompanied him. But Russia had suddenly called off their relationship, leaving China in despair and sadness. _

_After he learned the past from Belarus, China understood the reason why Russia left. Russia was afraid of deep connection. Too many times in his childhood he was abandoned, and it made some kind of trauma in the poor kid's head. Thus he always pulled back before it was too late. _

_China didn't have the strength to help Russia either, so he let it go. _

"Yao…"

_The voice made him realized he wasn't alone at the road. He looked back and found the Russian he had been spending so much time with standing with a bottle of vodka by the middle of the road. _

"_Ivan…"_

"_Yao… tell me. Will you… abandon me?"_

"… _I don't know, Ivan. I am not sure I can, aru…"_

"_Do you still like me?"_

"_I am still loving you, Ivan."_

"_If I give up on the vodka, will you stay with me forever?"_

"…" _China knows that vodka is like water to the Russian. To give up vodka for him means that he is so important to the Russian. _

"_I want to be with you. I don't care if you leave me when you fed up with me, but please… stay with me… as long as you can? I … I think I… I love you." _

_The burden has dropped. The next moment they were locking lips like octopuses. _

*****

He found the big nation sitting on the bed, smiling.

"How is the scone, da?"

"Awful, like usual, aru." China smiled and took his place beside Russia. Russia took him in, and incidentally the bulging stomach touched Russia's chest.

China pulled away, aware of the Russian's discomfort, but Russia held him close.

"Yao Yao, see da? I can touch it now. I think I can received him now, da." Russia whispered and buried his face on China's stomach. China felt like crying, while Russia gently made him sat on the bed, while he himself put his body on the floor, face still buried inside the smaller nation's pregnant stomach.

"…so don't leave me, da?"

The silent was so loud. In the end China nodded.

"yes, I wont leave you, Ivan. I love you too much for that."

"… Yao Yao is the best mother ever." Russia smiled. China could feel his clothes a bit wet on the part where Russia's face was buried.

"Thank you."

* * *

Thank you for the review, especially Vedette and kunoichi-su~!

I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but please feel free to tell me what you think.

please review~ so I know at least I have a reader who likes my story.

Thanks alot!


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry due to my internet connection I am only able to post this thing now...

Disclaimer: the usual.

Warnings : Uhm... Male pregnancies?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ivan, I think I saw your wife down there." Lithuania called out to Russia. "He seemed healthy! And you never thought us that you are becoming a father soon!"

"Eh?" Russia looked away from the computer screen, totally forgetting the task he was doing just now. It was 8 at night, and it already way passed the office hour, but since some problems suddenly occurred, most of the workers decided to stay and have overtime that particular day.

Russia remembered that he already called so that China knew he won't go back home today. But the news made him startled. "What do you mean, da?"

"Your wife, China, the Asian boy right? He looked so pretty! And he is waiting for you down there, along with all the security guards. I saw him just now when I was down buying some new instant coffee…"

_China is here? _Russia touched his cheek. He wasn't dreaming. China is here for him!!!!

He stood straight away, saved whatever he was doing at the moment and marched to their boss' desk.

"Boss! Let me go home now!!!"

"But Ivan, you know that we couldn't afford that…"

"Boss, please… this is one in a lifetime wish that I ask… it's my wife down there waiting!"

"Ivan, I know, but…"

"I'll help him. I'll do his share." Suddenly America spoke out, waving his hand. "It's better than making him stayed and doing it in bad mood that nothing will be done."

"Y'h. I'll h'lp to'." Sweden grunted from his desk. Hungary sighed. She understood that most of the guy in that company has already married with some cute/ beautiful (and don't know why but they are all are) gay. She knows that they are all working diligently in purpose so that they could come home faster and they tolerated each other since they understand how Russia might feel.

Russia smiled and waved, rushing to take his coat and he was gone from the room in a mere 2 minutes. He couldn't stop smiling, and a new kind of energy entered his brain.

_China, wait for me!!! _

_****_

"Ivan? You finished?"

China smiled and greeted his upcoming lover, who came out messy from the company building's emergency stairs. Running from level 23, Russia decided to take the stairs since the lift was so slow to come. Huffing his breath, he answered.

"Hhh… Yes, I am finished." Russia smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! So, see you later, everyone!" China stood up, his pregnant belly shown clearly with him, and all the security guards murmured their unsatisfied good bye to the pretty 'lady'. He was actually having fun with all the security guards while waiting for Russia.

Ivan held his coat around China protectively.

"Why you come, da?"

"Just want aru." China smiled and held Russia's arm tighter. "I have made my 'super-special-made-by-Yao Peking Duck. I hope you like it, since you said you wanted it last week."

"Wow. Thank you! Yao Yao so good da… But you can just call me and I will go home earlier…"

"it's so lonely alone at home aru…. I missed you."

Russia felt his blood stopped at his heart. He was frozen. And blushed furiously.

"Yao Yao… so cute, da."

"Any problem with that?" China pouted his cheek. "Don't like it, aru?"

"No, I love it, da~!"

Thus the stupid couple walked hand by hand to their love nest, to the Peking Duck waiting at home.

*****

"…Yao? Where…?" Russia patted the empty side beside him. The bed was almost cold, indicating that China has long gone from his side. Russia moaned, woke up and stretched.

"Yao Yao… come, here… kitty kitty…" he walked around the house, just to find that China wasn't there. He looked out to the garden and saw the kitty was hanging their laundry out on the garden.

"_Cao an (Good morning) aru_!" China smiled. "I am busy here, Ivan! But your breakfast is already on the table, so you can eat first before going to the office!"

Russia gleefully smiled. It's like a heaven, with breakfast ready each morning; nice smell of laundry filled the living room, somebody smiling to him, all making Russia felt like he is loved. And he is loved by China. It's the kind of dreams he used to have when he was small. The dream branded as nightmare, because it always left him with bitter aftertaste.

He rushed to the garden, where China stood in white cotton Chinese maternity dress, while hanging some white towel on the rack. Very beautiful.

"Yao~" Russia, wagging his tail, came like a trained puppy when suddenly he saw something really scary.

China's back side dress was tainted with red. It became bigger by seconds.

"Yao! Your back!"

"What?" Yao looked back, and saw some blood starting to drop from his hips. "No! I..Ivan! Aruuu~ IVAN!!!!! Help me!!!" china lost his balance from the sudden panic attack and cried.

"It's fine, you'll be all right, so just calm down, Yao."

"Yes, I … am trying… Ivan…argh! The spasm! My stomach!!! Aru!"

" Look at me, Yao. Just look at me. Forgte everything, look at me. I am taking you to hospital, hang on, da? You'll be fine, I am here. I promise, da."

"I am fine, ARGH! No, I mean… you too. Stay calm. You are more panic than I am, aru." China smiled and flinched from the pain. "But… please make it fast, aru…"

Russia nodded and hurried China into his arms, shoved him into the car and rushed out to hospital. They joked around just to make China forgot his current condition. It was a state of panic, Russia almost cried from the tension while China had already crying from the pain.

******

What should he do? He is tortured while listening to the screaming sound from inside the room. He could sense how hard Yao tried to push, and how painful it was. All he could do was squatting on the floor outside in the corridor, holding his breath for each scream.

He should come in and supported China. But he didn't know whether he is qualified to do so or not… it's a whole different thing since he is not the real father of the child.

"Ivan! Where is Yao?" suddenly England's voice could be heard. Russia looked at the running blonde. England looked paler than he usually was, panting and sweating since he ran there. Russia could feel his heart throbbed. It's not like England didn't want China back. It's more like England wants China back with him and left Russia. It's all will be better only if England acted like he didn't want China and the baby so Russia could take over everything. But, no, life is different. If England entered the room, the more it will be clear that Russia have no right over China like he does. If he let England entered the room, he will be doomed. China might choose him over Russia because… just that's the way life is. Nobody will stay by him.

"He… he's inside." Russia stood out and pointing, at the room.

" ARGHH!! ARU!!!" China's scream could be heard clearly from the room. Russia flinched while England rushed to the door. Suddenly the door was opened. A nurse came out and asked, "Who's the father? Your wife needs you."

Russia stopped breathing. England looked at him, the door and then back to Russia. Who will come in? England or Russia? England knows that he is the rightful father; however he couldn't ignore the look in Russia's eyes, which were pleading on something…

"He's the father, da." Russia pointed at England. England looked at him. The nurse, failing to sense the tense atmosphere in the room, pulled England into the maternity room.

When the door closed, Russia sank into the deepest despair he ever had.

"_I hate you! Why did I give birth to something like you? Creepy kid! Go away!"_

"_Mom…"_

"_If you can make me better like this vodka, I will love you."_

"…_how can I become a vodka?"_

"_Let me go!!!!! Don't touch me, you… well let's play a game. Count to 100 and find me. " _

"_Mom… where are you? I had counted until 100… I will search now!... … … Mom…. Where are you? I am hungry… mom? Mom? Don't leave me, mom? Please? Mom? I beg you, mom, I give up! I don't want to play anymore. Please come out! Mom! Mom!!!!"_

Russia hit the wall behind him. Stupid memories came into his mind, making him mad. It's fine, it's all past, and he is not alone now. China had said he wouldn't leave him alone. China will always be with him. China said he will stay. China promised he won't abandon him in favor of the thick eye browed man. No.

_Cold night and rough jobs were the usual dream. Alone in the smelly room, along with other homeless people made his senses dull. Loneliness crept in. Nothing matters anymore. He started to do anything just to get food. And he pick pocketed some passers-by. That's how he almost get beaten to death, get addicted to vodka despite his young age, and met Belarus' parents. Whom, in turn, adopt him 2 years later. _

If he could, he wanted to forget everything and went to get another glass of vodka. But he promised China he wouldn't go anywhere near that drink when he wasn't around, so Russia clammed himself and sat on the floor, hearing the painful screams from China with the comforting sound of England.

"… Ivan?"Suddenly, a voice he knew well greeted him. "Where is Arthur?"

"… He is inside, da. Why are you here?"

America looked at the door, pain filled his face.

"I don't know. I supposed maybe… just to make sure Arthur will come back home. Or reminding myself of how I lost."

"Lost? To whom?"

"Just as you felt like losing to Arthur, I lost to Yao. I can never bear Arthur a child, neither could he for me. But your Yao could do it, something beyond me." He smiled. "well, in the end we have similar thing together, don't you think?"

"A…kolkolkol. Yeah."

"Want to go out and grab some hamburger?"

"No but thank you da. I am not hungry."

"Then take this. Cola. I couldn't find vodka in the vending machine, sorry."

" Thank you."

All they could do was just licking each other wounds. Somehow the cold war didn't matter anymore. They felt like they are the best of friends, sharing something… similar. Just the two of them. Waiting for the sounds to cease and the door to open.

_******_

The hell has passed. After a tortured 5 hours, the sound of crying baby could be heard. England came out from the room, eyes full of tears. He hugged the American straight away.

"We did it! Alfred, we did it!"

"Good job, Arthur, good job. How about… Yao?"

"He wants him to come in." England whispered from America's arms. "Go, Ivan."

Ivan perked up, running and entered the room. It was quite messy, the smell of blood and disinfectant everywhere, with Yao in the middle (with a nice pose, that is) holding a small bundle which produced some crying sound.

"Yao Yao… You are great."

"Ivan, come aru." China smiled and encouraged him to go near. "Why didn't you come just now?"

"…because the baby's real father was there already, da."

China sighed. "I said to you, I never care about who's the father! Didn't you say you don't hate my child anymore?"

"I never hate him, Yao. I just…"

"Forget it. Now, please name him. He is a very beautiful child, don't you think?"

The baby was crying, eyes closed and hands moving slowly. Russia held his breath. Beautiful.

"You sure you want me to name him?"  
"Yes, Ivan, aru. Don't make me mad."

"er… sorry, da. Uhm… I want to make it sounds like Yao's… so it's Wang Yao. Uhm… Wang… Wong? Hwong? Hong? Yao… You? Kou? Hong Kou? Hong kong? Uhm… HONG KONG! Yay da~ It's Hong Kong!!!"

"It's a nice name aru." China smiled. "In Chinese it could be pronounced as Xiang Gang. And that's pretty! Thank you, Ivan."

"Sounds like King Kong to me, but never mind. If you want another name, I had prepared some names like Henry ready. Just tell me." Suddenly England entered the room and smiled to the couple. "I would like to discuss about the child care later, but I must leave now, since I came here in the middle of my director-board presentation. I am really sorry about this. So see you somewhere next week."

England bowed his hat and went out, leaving the hospital with America.

China paled. "Ivan…" he spoke in small voice.

"Yes, da?"

"You said you don't hate this child aru?"

"Yes, da."

"So… can we have him? Can we not give them to Arthur? He is mine, Ivan. I want him, aru."

"I understand." Russia bowed down to kiss China's temple. "We won't let him have Hong Kong, da? Hong Kong is ours."

"Yes, and he is Hong Kong. Xiang Gang. Not some freakin' 'Henry', aru."

* * *

Well, how is it?

ehehehehe. if I get good review, I think I might continue, but I thin this thing also could be called the end?

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

And here's the next one. Whew. I am so sorry I was so cheeky last chapter.

Anyway, here's mine~! Ohohohohoho.

sorry, have a tendency blabbering after an hour of non stop typing.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ivan, a phone call." Hungary called her co-worker. "Your hand phone has been ringing for 5 minutes now. Just take it before you continue to get into the meeting hall."

"Thank you, da. Yes, Ivan Speaking."

Russia was silenced for a moment, when he suddenly slammed down the phone and rushed to the boss' place.

"Boss, listen, can I have an early day today? I need to go home now."

"Wow, wow… wait, Ivan. You have a very important meeting in 3 minutes, don't you recall?"

"Boss, please, could you postpone this until next week… or tomorrow? Please? This is once in a lifetime wish, so…"

"You had already said that last time, mate." His boss sighed. "What's happened with your wife now?"

"…he is in hospital again. For another miscarriage."

The floor was silenced. Everybody looked at Ivan. Who is now really looked like he is almost ready to jump from the 26th floor to go to the hospital, to his beloved wife's place.

"…Wow. You should tell me that earlier. Yes, Just go. Wish you luck, son."

Ivan smiled and bowed, then rushed to the lift. America, Sweden, Hungary, Lithuania and Poland looked at each other.

"I wonder how far will he go for his wife."

*******

It has been the fourth time. After Hong Kong was born, they planned to have another one soon, and they were both so ecstatic about that. They tried, yes, it wasn't a bad trial, since they both loved the process, but… it's just life. Sucks till no end.

Russia slammed the vehicle door and went into the hospital. Well, it always never fair for him. Look, he had already tried his best for the whole 4 years, and China had 3 times, excluding this time, miscarriages. They said the baby wasn't meant to be. And England succeeded making Hong Kong in one night.

Is that the way nature tells them he is incompetent?

"Yao!"

He came into the room just to find another sobbing Yao.

"Sorry, I really don't know what happened aru… it's suddenly…"

"No, da. It's not Yao Yao's fault. So don't cry, da. I am not angry or anything, see?"

"But Ivan I know how much you, me, we want it… so badly… I just…"

"Sshh, da. It's fine. There will be always next time."

Russia hugged the sobbing Chinese softly. "It's fine, Yao. It's fine."

"I am sorry, aru…"

"Mama? Ivan?"

Suddenly a 4 years old boy came into the room, softly.

"Oh, Hong Kong. Come on in." Ivan smiled and encouraged the small boy to get closer. He came slowly, took a seat beside Ivan, and tugged Ivan's necktie.

"What's happen to mom?"

"Oh… no. just another… well.. we are not going to give you a sibling again this time. Who brought you here?"

"…dad."

Ivan froze. "Oh… yeah. I was supposed to take you home today, sorry."

"No, Alfred called me and told me what happened. So I took the initiative to take him here with me." Arthur spoke out from the door frame, clearly knowing he wasn't that welcomed in the room. "If… I mean, if it is convenient for you guys, I will take Hong Kong home first for the week."

"No, It's fine, da." Ivan smiled and hugged Hong Kong tighter to him. "We'll be fine."

"No, Ivan, aru. I think we better asked him to take care of Hong Kong first," Yao spoke out, grabbing Hong Kong's hand. "I am in no condition to take care of him now. I couldn't even walk, aru. This time it was so hard on me. I collapsed while I was working, and the doctor said I need to stay in hospital for minimum 3 days. Sorry, my child, could you stay at your father's place until next week?"

Hong Kong slowly nodded, his eyes started to get blurred.

"Xiang Gang, Ma doesn't mean to give you away, aru." China smiled to his child. "No, It's just some days… ma need some rest. Sorry, ma is too weak to take care of you now… so, please be a good boy and follow your dad, aru."

"Yes, ma. See you, Ivan." Hong Kong smiled and went to England, whom in turn took him from the floor and hugged him out of the room.

The painful expression on the child was still fresh on Russia's mind.

"Yao…"

"I know! But I couldn't! I can't even leave this room for 2 days at least, aru! I couldn't take care of him! I am sorry, Ivan, but…"

"…" Ivan sighed. He knew that China was trapped this time. But he knew he couldn't take care of Hong Kong all by himself too. Or maybe he could. "I can try, da. I mean, I can take care for him, it will be just a week."

"Oh yeah? And then suddenly have another thought and ended up having you tow got drunk from vodka? No, Ivan. I know how you love him, and I know how great you are since you take care of him and received him, but once is enough. You are not stable enough to take care a 4 years old boy."

"But he is your son…"

"Yes, and I know the best for him. I don't want to risk his safety and your regrets afterwards. That once is enough aru. End of story." China sighed and slept back. "I am tired, aru."

Russia was silenced. He didn't knew what China meant. Although he has already accepted the baby, Hong Kong, as China's son and part of their family, sometimes he felt foreign and ended up almost, the key is being almost, kill him unconsciously. Like leaving the small boy immersed in water, or leaving it nearby a fire just to see what will happen. He wasn't stable enough. Something in his mind was still working the way he used to when he was still on the road. He would see people die and watched it like a movie in cinema, and it fascinated him. And the truth is, Russia remembered no such time. He was always in a trance when he did those. So China couldn't blame him.

China understood that those aren't meant to be changed in a minute, and he already succeeded in keeping Hong Kong alive for 4 years, while keeping Russia in check. But other than the times when Russia's brain became weird, he was a really good father. In fact, Hong Kong never suspected the man and always asked, why he must called the blonde man 'dad' while he should call the man he think as his father as 'Ivan'.

Ivan had been a good parent. He took the child out for sports, quality time, playful, taught him how to use water pipe (and almost gave the child some vodka, which was in the end suspended by furious China). For Hong Kong, using a water pipe to play around was ten times better than sit down with England to compose some poems, or seeing imaginary things which he could never see. Yet, he needs to stay with his 'dad' 2 days a week when he could spend those times nicely with Russia running around the park (although he was quite fond of playing with America).

"… fine, da." Russia stood up, leaving the bed. "I… I will be back after work. I need to have a… a meeting, da. I will be here tonight. See… you, Yao."

China growled. He didn't want any of this drama again. He knows how Ivan wanted to be Hong Kong's father so much. But there was one time when he saw sleeping Ivan, sleep-walking to the baby crib and almost choked the baby to death. No, he wouldn't want that. Because he loves Hong Kong and he doesn't want Ivan to be hurt when something did really happen. Not now, when he couldn't control anything due to his poor conditions. Not now.

"Sorry…. Aru. It's not like I don't believe you. Just this time… and I'll try my best to have your baby next time."

Ivan smiled, looked back and kissed the small delicate beauty on the bed.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

(A/N : remember my other story about Love & Lie and their 'I love you' statements? I am starting to doubt these statements myself now… I think.)

*****

_A year later. A camp on the mountains._

_******_

"Where's ma?" Hong Kong asked Russia, who was busy opening the tent. Russia grinned.

"You know, morning sickness."

"Wow. Again?"

"Yeah, da. So pray this time you'll get a sibling."

"I want a sister. I want to have a pretty sister, small and nice like ma."

"Granted in another 4 months, da." Russia smiled, hitting the tent pole with his water pipe. "Care to help me here, da?"

"Yes, sure, aru!" Hong Kong took another water pipe (smaller in size; Russia brought it especially for him). The 5 years old held the pole and hit it as strong as he could.

"Good job, Hong Kong." Russia smirked. "That's my son."

"… Ivan?"

"Yes, da?"

"Am I really your son…?"

Russia stopped smiling and looked away. "Why you asked, da?"

"Because… nobody else in school has 2 dads like me except their parents were divorced. And you and ma aren't divorced, so… am I?"

"… No." Russia squashed the boy's hair. "Children shouldn't think too much."

"That's what uncle Kiku and Yong Soo told me."

"Then stick with it, da."

"You two! Come here, aru!!! Help me carry this to our tent, will you???" China shouted from the caravan while waving two sticks of French Bread. Russia pulled the small boy and went to China. Hong Kong was still thinking, but he soon forgot about it when he was given his own sleeping bag to set.

Russia sighed.

*****

When he realized what happened, it was almost too late.

Hong Kong was standing by the edge of the cliff, looking down, and both of his—Russia—'s hands were ready to push him down.

Russia paled. What happened? Why he was here? What the hell happened? When did he walk here, with Hong Kong? And where is China?

"Ivan. Look!!! The sunrise!!!" Hong Kong looked back, smiling. "Ivan, that's awesome, isn't it?"

Russia nodded, staggering a bit.

What happened? Why there was a sunrise? The last thing he remembered was kissing China like mad and fell asleep with him in his arms. When did he get here?

"Ivan? Don't you think it's pretty?"

"Y…yes, da. Very pretty."

"… are you OK?" Hong Kong looked up, staring at the big Russian. "You… seemed odd. Like the times you used to be strange."

"What do you mean, Hong?"

" There were times you look scary, aru. But now you are quite… fine?"

"Well, yes, da. I am fine already. I just suddenly forgot why your Ma wasn't here."

"You said you wanted to look sunrise with me, without ma because he is in no condition to climb. So here we are."

"Oh… really da?" Russia smiled, closing his eyes. What happened? He didn't remember anything! This is… too strange. This is one of the strangest things he ever knew. He sometimes had some blank time from his mind, but this is different…

"Ivan… can we be honest? You said I must be honest to my feelings, right?"

"Yes, da. So what happened, Hong?" Russia snapped back from his mind and stared at the small boy. "Care to tell me, da?"

"… Ivan… do you hate me? Because I am dad's son and not yours?"

Russia held his breath. "…No."

"Really? Because… I started to realize… uhm…. Sometimes… you just want me to be gone from yours and ma's life."

"Hey, hey. Hong Kong, a 5 years old shouldn't think about these stuff, you know."

"…But … This has been in my mind since I could remember. If only I am not there, then Ma and Ivan will be happier."

"Who told you that, da? Who made you think about that? I am gonna kill that bastard.."

"It's you. You told me."

Russia stunned for a solid 1 minute. "Wh…what do you mean, da?"

"You told me you are not my dad. And because of me Ma always missed the baby."

"Listen, I never ever remembered I told any of that untrue…"

"Yes, Ivan. I know. I know you love me. I can see for most of the time you are like my true dad even better than Arthur… but sometimes… you are just scary and weird and not yourself… and you said you want me gone."

"…really?"

"… honest." Hong Kong swallowed, and started crying. "I am not lying and I like you too, so if you really want me to be gone from here, I understand."

"No! Listen to me, da. I am in no way want you to be gone from mine or Yao's live. Understand? Those me you remembered asking you were all… just an illusion. Ok? Promise me you'll forget everything and if by chance, I did say something bad in the future, I don't mean it, you get me? I Love you, Hong Kong, You know I do."

"Really…?"

"Yes, I swear. Man's promise, da?"

Hong Kong smiled between his tears and put his pinky out. Russia welcomed the small finger and linked it with his.

"See, we swore that we will love each other forever, da." Russia smiled. But his mind was frozen. What… is happening? Hong Kong would never lie. And Russia remembered nothing about saying those harsh words to the boy. So China must known something. Maybe… the times where everything was blank. Maybe something was wrong with him. He should find out.

"Ivan… can I call you father?"

"… But you know you have your dad…"

"I don't care. Do you hate him? My dad, Arthur, I mean."

"… I can't lie to say I like him, but I'd say he's OK."

"Great. Because he actually quite a good man. Although I like you with Ma the best. Ma is happier with you."

"Hey, Hong Kong, you are so observant, da." Russia patted his back. "Now, let's go back…"

"IVAN! XIANG KANG!!!"

"Ma?" "Yao?" both of them shouted back in resonance when they heard their lovely mother calling their names. They ran down back to the forest, leaving the cliff, hand in hand, Hong Kong followed Russia happily, both laughing and rushing down. To their beloved mother and wife.

China was stressed out. When he found out none of the boys inside their sleeping bags, he was panicked beyond belief and started to look around.

Where they go? What if something happened? What if... the unstable Russia did this? China held his worry and shouted, calling those guys names since he couldn't really walk around.

"IVAN! XIANG KANG!!!"

"We're here!!!"

When they came out from the bush, both full of leaves and branches and some scratches, but laughing like kindergarten kids, China couldn't content his anger or relief anymore. He broke down, kneeling and holding both of them. Kissing each of them. Blame it all on estrogen. He had so much of those after the miracle of getting pregnant 4 times in 4 years. He knew he started to think a bit like a woman, plus Hong Kong and all, but when he saw them, he cried. Like, really cried.

"Where the hell have you been, aru???"

"We saw the sunrise, Ma, It's really pretty."

"Yes, we saw it, da? And we made a pact, right?"

"Yes!!!"

"Well, good for you." China still refused to let go both of them. He still cried uncontrollable into Ivan's neck and grabbing Hong Kong's hand tightly. "But do you know how scared I was, aru, when I found none of you in your BED????"

"Sorry, Ma."

"Sorry, Yao."

"What will sorry done to me if you two gone? Have you ever think about it? Oh My Heaven…. Please promise me never do this kind of things again. Fine? Do you hear me, ARU?"

"Yes, ma."

"Yes, Yao."

"No breakfast for you two."

"What? NO! Yao Yao… please…"

"Yes Ma, please…"

"No means NO."

"Ma…"

"Yao…"

"… hhh… then… make me one. I don't want to cook. And I need to punish you two for making me so angry in the morning."

Both Russia and Hong Kong growled, but obediently went to the tent to retrieve some of the food stuff. Russia stopped midway and went back to Yao.

"Sorry, Yao. We didn't mean…"

"It's fine now, Ivan. It's fine, aru."

"… I think we need to talk, da."

"About what, aru?"

"About… my conditions… about something within me. About your fears on me. Please tell me honestly… later. Today. When we are back at home and the kid's sleeping."

* * *

whew! I have a last scene which i need to write down but not now. I have been thinking over the plane... It was 6 hours and I am left watching the dutchess the whole time. NICE.

I love The Duchess. Teach me how a man could be that ass hole.

LOL. anyway, I will love reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry for being inactive for so long/ I was deprived from internet.

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.

Pairings: RoCHu.

Summary: family.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Hong Kong realized something was not right. His mother looked so gloomy on the journey home and his Ivan looked like he was on the edge of a cliff. The fascinating thing was his mother still trying to smile while his Ivan tried to be cheerful like usual. But something was off, the atmosphere had gone awkward and Hong Kong is not going to buy this.

"Mom, are you OK?"

"Yes, Xiang Kang, I am fine, aru."

"then… Ivan, are you OK?"

"What make you say that?" Russia smiled and looked back.

"Ivan! Watch out!" China screamed, and they were saved by a second from crashing onto the safety iron line rod. Ivan chuckled.

"Oops… sorry, Yao."

Russia laughed it off like it was nothing. Hong Kong laughed when he saw his mother's facial expression. China was blushing furiously, hand clutching his big belly and the safety belt.

"Ivan…."

"….you sounds dangerous, da. I am really sorry; don't go mad at me…"

"Bad boy should be punished, aru." China suddenly bent over and kissed the driver on his cheek. Russia was surprised from the sudden attack that he pulled the car out of the road immediately.

"Tha's cheatin' da!!!! You might kill us, da!!! I don't mind if I am ready, but…"

"You don't like it, aru? That's why I called it punishment, qing ai de (my dearest) Ivan." China smiled slyly while Hong Kong giggled. "You want to have your go too, Xiang Gang?"

"Yes!!!" he bent over and smooch his Ivan a big, sloppy, wet full of saliva kiss on top of Ivan's cheek. Now Ivan is blushing furiously.

"Stop this, both of you…"

"Ah, Ivan is angry. Scary~ aru!!! Right, Xiang?" China tugged the boy's hand and put it on his cheek. Hong Kong laughed and nodded. Russia sighed. But then, the atmosphere had returned. The usual cheeriness came back in full throttle and they sang children songs (both Russian and Chinese) on their way home.

******

"Where's Hong?"

"He's in bed. He's tired I think, and we won't see him much tonight… aru."

China swallowed hard while Russia preparing his heart. They awkwardly took their usual seat on the dining table and looked at the ceilings. And then, they spotted the same dark stain on the white ceiling.

"… I think we need a plumber, aru."

"I will do that tomorrow."

"No need, aru. We will call a plumber."

"I will do that, da. I know my pipe very well."

"It's better with them, they know what happened."

"Don't you trust me to do those small things? I am a man, right, da?"

"I am a man too, for your information, and I don't want to risk myself to get that plumbing myself because I don't want to risk my baby and this estrogen level is killing me and I also don't want to see you admitted into hospital because you fall when repairing the damn plumb, aru! Do you understand?"

"…uhm. Yes, da."

"So, where were we, aru?"

"… You start."

They fall into a silence.

"I think… we don't need this talk, aru. I mean, you are getting better and I have nothing to worry since Xiang Gang also could take care of himself…"

Russia held his hand up. China stopped blabbering. The husband sighed. "I was a centimeter away from pushing him over the cliff. It's not healthy and safety, da. I need to know, da. At least I need to know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, aru, believe me."

"… Yao, I never tell you the details, but… she… my mother, I mean… she left me because one reason: I am freaky. I never understand what she meant, so I need to know the truth. So I can… judge myself, thinking it over… and choose the best option for you. For us, I mean."

"…what do you mean by option, aru?"

"If I am really am Freaky… I am better gone. I can… disappear from here, you see. You will be fine, I will send you the monthly money, we get divorce, I will see you once a month, you can be happy with normal England and I… I will be gone for good."

"Ivan." China sighed. He came around and get nearer to the bigger man. Russia flinched; trying hard to decide between letting China comforted him or stayed away from the pregnant beauty. China didn't like being running away from, and grabbed the man's hair tightly, pulling the pained man into his chest. "calm down, Ivan. I never say I wanted either of us to leave. Weren't you the one who asked me will I ever abandoned you? And I said no. I am a man of my words, aru. Come on… this is nothing, OK? I want you to remember you are not alone, unloved. I am here, Xiang Gang loves you, and our baby needs you. Come on, Ivan."

"But what if I did make trouble for you guys next time? What if I did really something bad to you and Xiang Gang, or our baby? I couldn't forgive myself if something happen. I wouldn't want to put you into any kind of danger. Was I the one who caused you so much stress? Is it the reason why you get so many… miscarriages?"

China paled.

"Fine, aru. You know you are not stable. You know you almost kill Xiang Gang. You blamed yourself on my miscarriages. You think I am too stressed out with you that I lost my babies, aru. Well, let me remind you some facts. First off, I am a man. My body is not programmed to have a baby, aru. Second, if I am stressed with you near me, I will already blow you up with my Kung Fu, aru. Third, who wanted to stay with somebody who bothers them and licked their penis? Forth, Xiang Gang realized it and he didn't even think badly about you. Don't you realize how much he loved you, aru? Fifth, I am not a single parent material, so if you dare to do something stupid I am going to chase your ASS until I get you in my bed, you hear me?"

Russia smiled in pain. "Yao really sounds scary, da."

"I meant it." China kissed his husband's nose. "So get over this. You just have some unstable moments and that's all. I can keep you in check."

"But… I don't want to trouble you guys… and maybe… out of my own egoism… I want be the one who left, and not the one who left behind, da. I mean… it's hurts to be left again, so it may be better if I leave…"

"and make us feel how bad it is being left, aru?" China laughed through his nose. "Noble. Great. If you do that, you are a greater loser than France. And talking about France, I heard he just proposed to Canada, aru. Finally, after breaking that poor nice boy's heart for so many times…"

"Yao… stop blabbering. It's hard being pregnant, is it?"

China smiled and touched Russia's temple with his. "That's why, please work out the math yourself, Ivan, aru. I was down from loneliness when you found me. You gave me a reason to stay, you needed me, you loved me despite your past. You tried your best to love me. You even love Xiang Gang, just because he was a part of me. Now let me return the favor. Just be sure I love you too, aru. Everything about you."

"..really?" The voice was small, hard and bit off.

It wasn't Russia's talking. It was the small child inside his brain. The one who had been waiting for the confirmation all of his life. The one still waiting despite the numbers of abandonments he had been through. The one who believed someday somebody will say yes.

"Yes, aru. I promise."

The moment finally came. Russia kissed the smaller man's lips tenderly. "Thank you, da."

******* (FYI: this is the scene I wanna write so much, but turns out sucks, I really suck.)

"He looked like you, aru… look, his blond hairs…"

"But his eyes are golden, just like you."

They kept complimenting each other's on their baby's appearance. It was a nice Sunday afternoon. Both of them was finding the new mornings as a parents of a new baby boy fascinating. They had been spending the whole day fussing things about the small creature.

"Mongolia… you are so handsome. I bet you will be as big as your father, aru."

"But it will be good if you are as good in cooking like your mother."

Suddenly Hong Kong came in without looking both of them. He just came home from his father place, as usual.

"I am home… Ivan, mother."

"Ah, Xiang Gang, welcome home! Come here, play with us!" China smiled while patting the empty place by the sofa beside him, but Hong Kong smiled awkwardly.

"No, Mom. I… I have some homework for tomorrow… I haven't done it in father's place."

"Really? Then please do it first." China kissed Mongolia. "Then afterwards we will eat special dinner. Today I made special dumplings."

Russia looked at the 7 years old boy. Somehow Hong Kong wasn't as cheerful as usual. His hands were clutched tightly beside his hips and Hong Kong was unusually quiet. He didn't even looked up to them and smile. Usually he will come and sat beside them, hugging the little brother.

Russia then understood something. He remembered how he felt when he saw Belarus and her parents the first Christmas he spent inside a nice house with a real decorated tree. He saw how Belarus and her parents acted like real family, without awkwardness and pretence. He could see how they love each other, the father praises the mother, the mother adores his father and how both the parents and Belarus loves each other.

Painfully sick. Yes, he felt like he was an outsider. Some stranger, random people out there. He never felt like he could blend in. because he had no blood relation with them and he was just an adopted son. Russia never thought he could be their son either, since he never knew how to be so full of loving like Belarus. He never knew how to make people love him, and in turn, has learnt not to love people.

Maybe that was what Hong Kong felt that time. Maybe Hong Kong felt he was foreign since he wasn't his real child. Maybe Hong Kong thought that now the baby was there, he had lost his place inside his parent's hearts. Maybe after coming home from England's place he felt left out, lonely.

Russia noticed that China didn't even understand the situation. He was busy cooing the baby. Hong Kong left the room before Russia could say anything. He felt rather bad. He should say something to Hong Kong, just as Belarus' parents said something to him that made him started to feel like he was part of the family.

******

Hong Kong clutched the paper inside his hand. He had decided. It was a pain on his chest when he saw how perfect it was when his mother, Ivan, and Mongolia was playing with each other. Since the baby came, he started to feel left out. He wasn't Ivan's real son, and his mother was really trying hard to get Mongolia because Mongolia is Ivan's child. He could clearly see the difference, while Mongolia clearly is receiving Ivan's bone structure and hair; he was short (like England) and awkward (like England). Maybe it was even painful for Ivan to see him because he reminds them about the affair. Maybe they didn't even want him to be there. Maybe his mother also didn't want him, and he might end up living with England now…

The paper was a school pamphlet. It was a Christian School with dorm and good reputation in England. His father asked him to decide whether he wanted to go there or not, for a better education. Initially Hong Kong wasn't even thinking of looking at the pamphlet, but now he had decided to go. So he wouldn't be a burden to his parents and Ivan. So the unwanted him will gone from the picture out for good.

He swallowed and entered the dining room. His mother was in the kitchen, filling the room with his special dumplings scent. Irresistible. Even when Hong Kong was down, the food his mother made never failed to make him felt hungry. Ivan was sitting on the sofa, cuddling the bundle of clothes with Mongolia inside.

"Hong, come here." Ivan suddenly called out to him, making Hong Kong flinched a bit and dropped the pamphlet. Ivan noticed the paper. "What's that, da?"

"This… This is… father just gave me. This is a pamphlet for a good dorm Christian school in England. He wants me to go there for my junior high."

Ivan stared at the boy.

"Do you want to go?"

"… Father said it is a good school, and it is the best 3 inside England, so I think this is quite good. Furthermore, father had agreed to pay the school fee…"

"Do you want to go?"

Hong Kong flinched, but continued smiling and talking, although his legs were frozen and he couldn't move. "I think this is a good opportunity to study. Father also moved there for half a year, so I could live with him until I adapt to England weather…"

"Hong, come here." Ivan stared hard at the boy. Hong Kong finally walked to the big nation's side and stood there. Ivan put Mongolia safely inside the crib, and then gently pulled the boy's hand to make him sat down beside him.

"Hong Kong, I am asking you. Forget about your father. Forget about me and Yao. Do you really want to go?"

"…" Hong Kong was silenced. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to go? Never in his wildest imagination. He was happy here with his mother and Ivan and a new baby brother, it was supposed to be his family. He was supposed to be happy. He was crying non-stop when he saw Mongolia for the first time. He was happy his lovely brother finally came. He was sure he could be a good big brother, so that his mother and Ivan will love him more.

But then… when he saw how happy his mother was with Mongolia made him think. Has China ever looked so happy like that? Did they really happy when Hong Kong was born? Did they love them like they love Mongolia now? Wasn't he half England and half Chinese? Did he actually deserve to be born?

"Hong, look." Ivan smiled and pulled out his water pipe. "This is my treasure. This is the first Christmas present I ever received. I get it from the sewer. I get it for myself, since I was alone with nobody who will remember to give me any present at all. This is precious to me. And I want to give it to you, once you are older and ready to receive the responsibility of a man."

"… you were alone? How about your father and mother?"

"They are not qualified to have children. Irresponsible people. They are the root of broken homes. But I don't really care now since I have you and Yao and Mongol, da. Well, back to topic. I think you and Yao and Mongol are the best thing that ever happened to me. I would never want to lose you. I love you, son. "

"But… I am not your… real… son." Hong Kong started sobbing. "I… I feel bad…"

"Why, da?"

"Because… we have no blood relation…"

"People can be family without blood connection. Like me and Yao. I like you, Hong. Not only because you were a part of Yao, but because you are you. Not many like my pipe, da. And not many people can like me like you guys do."

"I…Ivan… can I really stay?"

"Of course." Russia hugged the sobbing boy. "You are a part of this family. You think too much, Hong. Just be a happy child and me and Yao will be happy. We always want our children to be happy. Don't we, Yao, da?"

"Yes? What did you say, Ivan?" China asked from the kitchen, tilted his head. But when he saw the sobbing Hong Kong, he paled, put off the stove, pulled off his apron and rushed to calm his son. "What happened, aru? Is something wrong? Did father say something bad? That Arthur…!"

"No, No, mom! It wasn't dad! It's just…" Hong Kong tried to stop crying, but looking at his worried mother's face near him made him cried louder. Russia laughed and hugged the boy tighter. "Hush, hush… it's fine, calm down, Hong Kong. It's fine."

"Ivan, what happened?" China looked worriedly at his husband, when suddenly Mongolia screamed. China was shocked for a moment before he put out the baby from his crib. The baby was crying, jostling from his mother's arms and tried to grab something in Ivan and Hong Kong's direction.

China smiled. "Xiang Gang, look. Mongol wants to be with you." China put the small baby inside the crying boy's arm. Hong Kong stopped crying when he saw Mongol. The baby suddenly stopped crying and smiled to him. Mongol reached out his arm to his brother, as if he was trying to calm him down.

"see? He likes you too, da." Russia patted Hong Kong's head. "So don't worry too much."

"What is the matter here, aru?" China asked, placing himself comfortably on top of Russia's calf. Russia smiled, while holding China nearer to his body.

"It's just a proposal from England to take him away to England for attending some boarding school. Hong Kong was just confused."

"Of course Xiang Gang won't go, aru!" China pouted. "That man, Arthur, aru… he always thinks western education is the best…."

"Mom, Ivan, I decide to go."

"Hong Kong?" "Xiang gang?" Both Russia and China was surprised when the boy suddenly said he wanted to go. Hong Kong smiled while playing with Mongolia.

"I will go, and do my best. When I return, I will be the best brother for Mongol. Just you see." He smiled. "This is my love for you."

* * *

END

I love reviews (although i dont have the courage to reply them) and i will greatly appreciate anything ~

Thank you for reading till the end.


End file.
